1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, a high contrast ratio, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
The organic light-emitting device may have a structure in which a first electrode is formed on a substrate and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a second electrode are sequentially formed on the first electrode.
Holes injected from the first electrode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region and electrons injected from the second electrode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers such as holes and electrons are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.